


Going Overboard

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy decide to spend the holiday in the bunker.  You were happy to help, until Charlie goes a bit overboard…





	Going Overboard

“Oh boy…”  You sighed as you looked around, not believing your eyes as to the state of the bunker.  “You know the boys are gonna flip their shit when they see this.” 

 

Flip their shit wasn’t even an accurate description.  Charlie calle dup while you were doing research saying she wanted to do a family holiday gathering.  You two were like sisters, sharing all of your secrets, so naturally, you were in.  With the stipulation that she didn’t go overboard. 

 

That stipulation wasn’t met.

 

The library was covered in decorations, holly, bells, greenery, ornaments, a huge white tree.  Presents were everywhere, mistletoe hanging from every archway, food all over the place.  Yea…this was overboard, in an ocean, full of sharks, without any help. 

 

Seriously…you were only gone for two hours.  How did she even do this?

 

“Come on!”  Charlie wined.  “It’s Dorothy’s first Christmas here!  It has to be perfect!”

 

On cue, Dorothy walked in with a smile and a tray of hot chocolate.  “You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

 

“I wanted to!”  Charlie said quickly.

 

“If I wanted you to, would you take it down?”  You asked, a little light of hope blooming in your chest.

 

“Nope.”

 

Little light gone…

 

“She’s right, Charlie.  I think it went a little overboard.”  Dorothy sided with you, making you smile with a proud grin.  Maybe you could get this taken care of before the boys got home.  And if all else failed…maybe one of your angel buddies could just snap it away?

 

“Come on!  Where are those holiday spirits?!”  Charlie tried to get you and Dorothy all excited, going through and pointing out little things with a bit too much enthusiasm.

 

“It’s a holiday getaway!”  Charlie pointed down to a picture of a strange color of liquid. “We have fa-la-la-la-fanta.”  You rolled your eyes.  Please, someone, you begged, someone tell you that she did not name everything something super holiday-like.

 

“We have O’ Holy Nuggets!”  She held up a tray of microwave chicken nuggets, setting them down and moving to the rest.

 

On and on it went, Jingle Broccoli, Santa’s Sleigh Fruit Tray, Mistle-toast.  It made you roll your eyes as she listed each name off, showing off her creations. 

 

Seriously, how were you going to get this all cleaned up before the boys—

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!”  

 

You flinched as you heard Dean’s harsh voice.  Oh, this wasn’t good.  You slowly turned, his eyes capturing yours.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“ME?!  IT WAS CHARLIE!”  You screamed, pointing over to where…where the hell did Charlie go?  “Charlie?!”

 

“I found more lights!”  She squealed, dragging in a long string of Christmas lights behind her.  “Hey guys!  Happy Christmas!” 

 

Later, like a few days later, you would point out how unfair it was that Dean got mad at you for the mess, but didn’t say anything to Charlie about it.  But until then, you just took your chair and enjoyed the evening of jokes and stories.  Sure, Charlie may have gone overboard, but it just made it all the better. 


End file.
